All bets are off
by HeroineLestrange2
Summary: Santana, Mike and Puck are the jocks who find the idea of Glee club hilarious. After a run in with Rachel they decide a bet is in order, will this lead to something more. Mike/Santana/Puck bromance and Pezberry endgame. Also pretty AU, season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Santana surveyed her surroundings, somehow Mike and Puck had convinced her that watching the Glee club perform while they sat at the back of the auditorium was a good idea. Their exact words were "Come on Tana, It'll be fun we get to laugh at the losers" but instead it had become who would you rather get with on the Glee club. And honestly the options were limited; so far the early favourite Quinn seemed to be leading.

"Come on Satan, bro to les bro, you got to help me hook up with Quinn," Puck whined while simultaneously poking Santana in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah poking me is really going to help you accomplish that," she replied shoving him roughly. He tried to dodge her hit but instead fell loudly into the isle.

The Glee club stopped their performance abruptly and turned towards the noise. Well most of the Glee club at least, Rachel and Finn were so wrapped up in their own conversation they didn't even realise the rest of the teams' attention was diverted elsewhere. That is until Rachel Berry found herself faced with an unusual silence and lack of complaints at her announcement that she would be taking over the solo for Regionals.

"My bad, I just fell over in shock because I couldn't believe how ridiculous Glee club really is. Don't mind me, carry on as you were," Puck said with a smirk waving them on from his position on the floor. Santana and Mike were now battling to fight off the giggles they were overcome with, especially when they caught the murderous look Rachel was sending at Puck.

"You think this is a joke," Rachel said, this time directing her glare at the giggling pair. " This glee club is not just something created for your amusement, it is here to be a stepping stone in achieving our goals of completely realistic fame as we are all extraordinarily talented, especially myself."

"God, you really are that vain," Santana snorted from behind her hand which was attempting to keep the giggles at bay. Rachel made her way down to their isle.

"Oh, well please do tell what is your talent if you even have one," Rachel said to the Cheerio with her hands firmly on her hips and a triumphant grin on her face that told everyone that the diva had thought she had won this round.

"Sex," Santana said blankly as Puck and Mike hi-fived in the background. The sound causing the rest of the Glee club to come out of the Jock induced spell they seemed to be under. Promptly Kurt's mouth fell over, while Mercedes not so very subtly got her phone out ready to record, just in case something gossip worthy happened.

"So, true," a voice from the stage replied. They all turned to see Brittney sitting on stage with a dopey grin and glazed over eyes.

"Irrelevant," Rachel said to Brittney before turning back to Santana. "You are a disgusting human being who doesn't even deserve to be in our presence. So leave, now."

Santana stood quickly and moved. Rachel flinched at the sudden movement before regaining her composure. Santana saw and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"So dramatic aren't you?" Santana said while slowly tapping Rachel's cheek with her hand only to be rewarded with another flinch. With that Santana made her exit flanked by the two boys, but not before sending a wink in Rachel's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, that was hilarious. Can you believe how uptight little Berry is but with Finn at her side you can't completely blame her," said Puck once they reached the safety of the bleachers outside.

"Do I sense some jealousy coming from your direction," said Mike leaning against the bench below Puck.

"As if dude. Finn is an overgrown toddler there nothing to be jealous about. On the other hand that little Berry as potential to be by my side, and by my side I mean underneath me," Puck said with a smirk on his face.

Santana who had been quietly listening to her friends banter about Rachel Berry finally decided it would be best to interject before yet another play fight brawl broke out that would no doubt lead to Sue Sylvester sending them to principle yet again.

"Neither of you stand a chance in hell, even Finn her boy toy hasn't even been able to get to boyfriend status in the last 3 months, what makes you think you can do any better?," said Santana directing the last part specifically at Puck and his ego.

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge man," Mike chipped in before Puck could get his reply in.

"Nope, just a mere fact," Santana combated with a smirk.

"What? You're trying to tell me that no one not even you the resident sex shark can bag this chick?" said Puck with a thoughtful look on his face, this look didn't appear often and the other two knew by now that there was no way that this would end well for Puckerman. His main talent was always getting himself into trouble.

"God, this is going to end so badly," Santana said rolling her eyes in Mike's direction, who only replied with a shrug of his own.

* * *

The three students standing in the middle of the empty classroom were the ones you would least expect to see at school this early in the morning. But thanks to a text from Puck they all stood huddled around a desk staring at a piece of typed paper.

"You really want us to sign this? It's bad enough I agreed to this ridiculous competition," Santana said staring with disbelief at the paper in front of her.

"This is not a competition; it's the perfect way to measure which one of us is better in the female department," Puck replied quickly.

The contract reads:

This tournament will consist of Mike, Puck and Santana (aka. Person who is afraid Puck will win) and the main goal is to achieve relationship status with the demanding, annoying, bossy diva Rachel Berry, who despite all her flaws has a banging body. Whoever achieves this will win eternal glory and drinks paid by the losing two for life.

Sign here:

"Got to admit the grammars actually pretty good for a change," said Mike as he swiftly signed the bottom of the sheet right beneath Puck scrawled signature.

"Asian A, I really thought you were smarter than that. This is stupid but I couldn't just leave the two of you in this alone, no one would ever win," Santana said signing her name alongside the other two neatly.

"And now the bet has begun, go forth and seduce," Puck said raising his arms dramatically and waving them around.

Mike and Santana glanced at each other before slowly backing out of the room to get a head start on the oblivious Puck.

* * *

Rachel was stumbling down the hall with a stack of books that was so high she had trouble seeing in front of her. Mike quickly took them from her, shooting her a smile which she promptly ignored before snatching them back and sauntering in a different direction.

Santana grinned from the side-lines before spotting Tina and taking off after her.

"Hey Tina, how are you?" Santana asked the Goth girl with a smile plastered on her face.

"S-s-santa-n-na! G-g-good thank y-you," Tina managed to stutter out, her face a mask of pure terror.

"I need a little favour karate kid," Santana said throwing her arm across the terrified girls shoulders before leading her into an empty classroom down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she had managed to drag a very reluctant Tina into an empty classroom, Santana quickly locked the room behind her and turned to see that Tina was having some sort of inner panic attack and that she had started mumbling things under her breath as if to calm herself down. Santana stood staring at the girl in disbelief before shaking herself out of it.

"Ok, here's the deal Asian persuasion. My friends have a bet and I know they are going to get in my way, nothing I can't handle but I want them out of the running anyway," Santana said in a board tone as she leaned back in the abandoned teachers chair resting her feet on the desk in front of her in the process. Santana had to admit that she was usually channelling Sue in situations where she was trying to intimidate, and people say cheerleading doesn't benefit you in real life.

"I-i-I'm not s-sure wh-h-at you n-n-eed me for, S-s-antana?" Tina asked with a slight twitch racking at her body. Everybody knew that when Santana Lopez asked for help you always said yes or it wouldn't end well but even so, Santana's crazy plans never ended well for her pawns though she herself would always exit unscathed.

"Well it has come to my attention that despite this school pretending that we are 'oh so very diverse' we really aren't. Interesting fact of the day, there are only two Asian students' in the entire school and I just realised that you were one of them. You're not really that smart so you can't blame me for overlooking that fact before," Santana with a smug smile covering her face, as though she had discovered some well-kept secret.

"T-t-hats really r-r-acist S-s-antana," Tina said indignantly, crossing her arms in the process.

"Okay Stutters, let's cut the crap. Your stutter is fake and really annoying so please don't do it in my presence. I'll tell everyone that the stutter if as fake as Quinn's nose unless you pursue the other Asian in the school and my competition, Mike. Get him in a committed relationship or I swear you will find out what happened to Finns face first hand," Santana said now standing in close proximity to Tina glaring at her.

"What happened to Finn's face?" Tina asked dropping the stutter without even attempting to deny the accusation Santana had made or bothering to find out how she had known because Santana has her ways.

"Haven't you seen it, It's like one of those pictures that if you look at it long enough at a certain angle it changes shape or annoys you so bad you want to punch it in the face," Santana said with a thoughtful expression gracing her features before returning back to the task at hand.

"So you in?" she asked her tone becoming playful once again.

""Fine, but I'm not saying it will work," Tina said in an annoyed tone shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Great so now that you're my accomplice, you got any ideas on how to seduce Rachel Berry?" Santana asked.

Tina's mouth just dropped open in shock at that.

* * *

"Yo, Finnocent wait up man," Puck called out to Finn from the other side of the busy hallway.

Puck quickly made his way over to Finn which wasn't that hard to do as Finn towered above all the other students surrounding him.

"What do you want Puck?" Finn asked in a reluctant tone.

Puck grinned at Finn's tone before swinging his arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards their next class, Spanish with Mr Shue. Which Mike, Santana and Puck were all in not to mention the added benefit of Finn and Rachel.

"Just wanted to see what's up with you and the Jew Berry," Puck said with a devious grin on his face, which grew when he heard Finn give a helpless sigh.

"She wants to take it slow man but I guess its serious man," Finn answered with a dopey smile as they entered the class.

Puck chuckled to himself before moving away from Finn to take a seat next to Mike who was already in class. Finn took his seat next to Rachel whispering something in her ear, before she pushed him away with an annoyed look on her face. Finn turned away to talk to Brittney, with a dejected look on his face. Mike and Puck looked on grinning at each other and sealing it with a high five.

Santana sauntered into the class waving her goodbye to Tina just outside the class. She stopped in front of Rachel on her way to the boys at the back of the class, leaned down over the desk to give Berry a proper view of her assets before whispering in her ear.

"Want to test out my talent yet? I could really be a great asset to your little club" Santana whispered into her ear before quickly drawing back and going to take her seat next to Mike leaving a speechless Rachel in her wake and to very discouraged boys next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel knew that standing up to Santana and her friends was a bad idea but this was getting ridiculous now. The jock trio were everywhere she was, Mike was always there to carry her books, while Puck spent most of his day glued to her side ranting about the pros and cons of Super Mario. They were up to something and she was not sure what, the worst of the three was definitely Santana who spent her time between completely ignoring Rachel and making suggestive comments in the most appropriate of settings.

Rachel vowed she would get to the bottom of this before they could get any more out of hand. The oddest thing by far was how Santana seemed to spend every waking minute with Tina, she was sure that Tina hated Santana as much as she did. Maybe she was wrong, but she found that thought very unlikely.

Everyone knew about Santana's reputation and past relationship with Brittney, what if poor Tina had fallen into the same trap. No, this was not good they would have to throw a Gleevention for poor naïve Tina.

"Everyone please can I get your attention," Rachel said from the front of the choir room trying to gather the Glee clubs full attention.

There was a collective sigh as they all faced Rachel expecting another speech about how important Regionals were and how she was so much better than the rest of them.

"Thank you. It has recently come to my attention that…," Rachel paused dramatically before continuing. "One of members has been spending time with some less than savoury company and could be falling in with the wrong kind of people. And that person is Tina; she is obviously being tainted by Santana's evil lust."

Rachel finished looking around for her teammates to react to her ground-breaking news but all she got were some confused looks (Brittney, Finn) and a roll of the eyes from Quinn.

"Less than savoury…," Brittney looked thoughtful for a second. "Does that mean Tina doesn't taste good anymore, because she tastes like candy floss."

"No Britt that's not what it means, Rachel's trying to say Santana is bad for Tina," Quinn said lightly to Brittney before returning her attention back to Rachel.

"Listen here Berry, I have known Santana my whole life and she may have a major attitude problem but that doesn't mean she would take advantage of someone who didn't want it. What do you even care?" Quinn finished crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair, her pony tail bobbing along as she spoke.

"She's just frustrated cause she aint getting none," Mercedes spat out from the back of the choir room causing a loud snort of laughter to come from Kurt who sat beside her.

Finn looked as if he were ready to snap and destroy another poor helpless piece of furniture, before Rachel gave him a look that was both sympathetic and a warning. Finn quickly slumped back into his chair.

Just then Tina walked into the class, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from her fellow Glee members. Santana trailed after her a small distance behind, she sauntered in as if her appearance in the Glee friendly area was a completely normal occurrence. Tina took a seat next to Quinn, and was followed by Santana who instead of taking the seat next to Tina decided Tina's lap looked a lot more comfortable. As Santana leaned against Tina, she glanced over at Quinn smirking. Quinn matched her expression with a smirk of her own and a slight raised eyebrow.

Quinn had no idea what her friend was up to but she knew it would at least liven up the Glee club for a while. Her thought were quickly interrupted by Rachel's voice.

"Santana what are you doing here? This meeting is for Glee members only, not a place where you can frequent when you are out of sexually deviant behaviour for the day," Rachel said, her tone giving away her anger.

"Who said I was done with being sexually deviant for the day?" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in Rachel's direction. Santana heard Tina behind her back trying to hold in her giggling fit before continuing.

"I am here because Tina has shown me the errors of my ways and is helping to reform me into a better person. And what better way to start than the very diverse and loving Glee club," Santana said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Bullshit," Finn coughed loudly into his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that friendly green giant? You should really get that cough checked out, I mean if I had my mouth in all the places you've had yours I'd also be worried that I got something," Santana said rudely to Finn from her position on Tina's lap.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet," said Finn turning in his chair angrily to face Santana.

"Is it your choice to be a virgin or is it because no girl wants to drown under all that puppy fat, Finnocence?" Santana quickly retaliated.

Finn took a second to process what she said before getting up and facing the rest of the club, his face was blood red and he was glaring at Santana. He kicked his chair before storming out the door.

"No, not another piece of completely innocent and objective furniture. Stop destroying the innocent!" Santana shouted after Finn.

"Well, a destroyed piece of furniture. I think this marks the end of this meeting," Kurt said standing up and gathering his bag.

The rest of the room followed his lead, Santana and Quinn at the rear. Rachel still stood motionless in front of the class, she hadn't even bothered to follow Finn and attempt to calm him down. When she snapped out of her trance she quickly turned to Santana.

"If you want to be in the Glee club, you'll have to audition," Rachel said to Santana mechanically before gathering her own things and leaving.

Santana turned to Quinn and mouthed 'nailed it' to her before breaking out in a wide grin, which Quinn just shook her head at with a small smile gracing her own features at her friends antics.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the fact that Santana had Tina on her side and was now outwardly flaunting her sexuality every time Rachel was around she had no idea to get her in a real relationship. Neither Rachel nor Santana had never had a real relationship, Rachel because she was waiting for someone special, and Santana because no one had every managed to hold her attention for longer than a couple of days.

Santana hated to lose and this was no exception, she knew if Puck or Finn won they wouldn't stop throwing it back in her face until they got bored, which knowing them would not be anytime soon. Santana also had an ulterior motive in taking part in this bet, she would deny it if anyone asked but she actually was quiet fond of Rachel. For someone as low on the social ladder as she was, she still fought to get what she wanted no matter how ridiculous she looked. What added to Berry's appeal was definitely the fact that she was the only person in the school who would stand up to Santana.

That's why Santana was now begging Tina to help her with her latest idea to get into Rachel's head.

"Please Tina, please when have I ever asked you for anything?" Santana said pouting at Tina who looked unimpressed.

"Um, if I remember it was pretty recently that you asked me to seduce Mike and help you get with Rachel. I am currently doing both so the answer is still no," Tina said crossing her arms in annoyance at Santana's antics despite the smile tugging at her lips.

"Ok, when was the last time you done something this fun?" Santana said whining like a little kid.

"This is not fun, it's illegal. Do you know how angry Rachel would be if she knew," said Tina despite the fact that she knew she would probably end up going with Santana she couldn't just give in without a fight.

"She won't find out, she has practice this afternoon with fun. Come on you know you want to," Santana said.

Just as Tina was about to reply Santana's phone rang, she swiftly removed it from her pocket before answering.

"Hey bitch," she said into the receiver after a short pause.

"Nothing, just hanging with Tina you know?" Santana said leaning back in her chair.

"Nah, we don't have any plans tonight. We're going to break into Berry's house this afternoon if you want to come?" Santana said into the receiver. Tina looked on with wide eyes.

"Cool, we'll see you then. Bye," Santana said before hanging the phone up and returning it to her pocket.

"See, if Quinn doesn't mind, why are you so reluctant to do this," Santana said with a raised eyebrow towards Tina.

"That was Quinn, you cannot be serious?" Tina said with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey just because she does the whole I love Jesus act does not mean that Quinn is not there for her oldest friend," Santana said.

Tina couldn't comprehend that the oh so innocent Quinn didn't even bat an eyelash at her friends activities even going as far as taking part along with them. So she nodded her head and quickly agreed to breaking in to Rachel's house, there was no way she would miss watching Santana and Quinn do something this dumb.

* * *

Puck had been pissed the entire day; he had worn his tightest shirt and had even got his hair cut in his perfect Mohawk style. And after all this effort he had put in, Rachel Berry had noticed him a total of once and that was only to ask Puck to move out of her way.

Maybe Santana was on about something because there was no way Berry could be all that straight if she didn't notice what a catch he was and even more so because she actually had a thing for Finn. That was by no means normal. But there was no way that Puck would actually admit defeat and allow Santana that kind of victory over him.

So that's why he was adamant to try has hard as possible to get this girl to fall for him.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?" Puck asked the girl while leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Ok, but quickly. I have to get to practise," Rachel said quickly.

Puck then put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and guided her towards a more deserted area of the hallway.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Puck asked confidently not expecting anything less than a yes.

"As much I understand why most girls find you anaesthetically pleasing but I honestly think that your good looks are overshadowed by your childish personality and philandering ways," Rachel said with a serious look on her face as if she had already contemplated this before.

Rachel then walked in the opposite direction leaving a stunned Puck in her wake. And she didn't even look back once.

* * *

Mike felt that out of their jock trio he was by far the furthest from getting anywhere with Rachel. He carried her books and tried to have polite conversation with her but she seemed to completely dismiss his advances. She even went as far as telling him what a good friend he was.

Mike knew that Puck and Santana were in a league of their own but he thought he would at least stand a slight chance at winning.

Mike saw Puck approach Rachel from the opposite of the hall. He turned away dejectedly walking toward his locker. Mike opened his locker and a small piece of folded paper fell out.

_I think you're a really great guy and one day I hope that we can try to be more than just passing acquaintances- T_

Mike smiled to himself, Rachel may be a lost cause but this seemed to be a great chance to find a real girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter._

* * *

"San, did you prepare any sort of plan because all I'm seeing is us not getting into Berry's room, since it's on the second floor. But that's just my logic peeking through," Quinn said from her position crouched next to Tina and Santana in Rachel's back yard.

"She has a point," Tina said nodding her head in Quinn's direction.

"You have no faith do you? We are all super fit and flexible and there just happens to be fence next to the window," Santana said pointing towards the wooden fence that was propped against the house wall.

All three of them scaled the wall quickly, even though both Santana and Quinn were in their cheerleading uniforms they still got up effortlessly. All three pulled their way into the open window. The room was exactly what they had expected; a light shade of pink covered the walls along with the Broadway posters. Trophies and ribbons littered the entire room.

"I probably should have asked earlier but why are we breaking into Berry's house?" Quinn asked getting up off the floor and dusting her uniform off.

"She's trying to hook up with Rachel," Tina answered for a distracted Santana who was now studying her surroundings.

"Um, somehow I can't really feel shocked by that. Didn't you use to stutter?" Quinn said directing the last question towards Tina.

"It's annoying so I made her stop, God Quinn you're only thinking of these questions now. We could have been doing something illegal for all you knew," Santana said looking at Quinn now.

"We are doing something illegal San, its called breaking and entering," Quinn rebuffed rolling her eyes at her friend before lying down on the star covered duvet.

"You're so smart Quinnifer, now get your fat ass up and help me look for something helpful. Tina, you check the closet, there's bound to be something hiding there if you know what I mean," Santana said winking playfully at her two friends before turning towards Rachel's laptop.

Both Tina and Quinn groaned before going to search different areas of the room respectively. While Santana searched Rachel's laptop for something useful or at least to see what kind of porn Berry had.

Just when she starting to get bored she finally found what she was looking for, It was in a folder labelled "_My perfect partner_" inside the folder there was a list, it was so Berry like that Santana couldn't even hold in her laughter.

The list read:

_My perfect partner:_

_1. Has to appreciate my talent and support it._

_2. Must be able to sing and be the perfect leading man._

_3. Must be willing to join Glee club. _

_4. Has to be liked by my Fathers._

_5. Should not be overly vain, but should have a good self-image._

_6. Should have good grades._

_7. Has to physically in shape even athletic._

_8. Cannot be Puck._

_9. They have to be faithful._

_10. Preferably someone who is not in love with Quinn._

When Tina and Quinn heard Santana's guffaws of laughter they quickly made their way to Santana's side. Santana pointed at number 10 before looking at Quinn's face to see her reaction. Quinn looked baffled before a large grin spread across her face.

"Well Santana it seems that number 10 rules you out from the running," Quinn deadpanned from across Santana's shoulder.

"Actually compared to this list, Santana is a pretty good match for Rachel," Tina said looking away from the list, and back at Quinn who was nodding.

"Yeah you two are actually pretty compatible," Quinn said in agreement.

"Yeah, who would have thought? Me and Berry got it going on," Santana said with a malicious grin, hopping up and down on the desk chair.

"Yeah, just a pity she has no idea," Quinn said raising a sceptical brow.

"And that she hates you," Tina quickly chipped in.

Just then they heard a car pull into the drive way, Santana quickly peaked around the window sill before yelling to the other two that Rachel had just got home. Quickly the put everything back in place the way they had assumed it was before. Tina and Quinn got down the fence quickly but by the time Santana got out Rachel had just entered. With a loud thud, Santana fell the last way and into the shrub below. A giggling Tina and Quinn quickly helped get her out before running away to their car parked around the corner.

"So it looks like we'll be getting a new Glee member soon," Tina said to Quinn. Who just replied with a nod.

"No! I don't want to," Santana said slumping back into her seat before giving a loud exaggerated sigh.

"God, Glee is going to be insane after this," Quinn said before starting the car.

"Not just for the reasons you think," Santana said evilly.

"Oh my God, what did you do San?" Quinn said, she wasn't completely shocked that Santana had done something but for the life of her she couldn't work out what.

"Just changed her wallpaper, to that of a super athletic person who frequents a cheerleading uniform and is currently seated next to you," Santana attempted to answer innocently, but failed spectacularly.

Tina just shook her head at Quinn before making their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is the pre something happening chapter. You'll see what I mean after reading it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Rachel walked up the stairs towards her room; Finn trailed a little way behind her. She opened her door and the first thing she noticed was that her laptop was open on her desk. She was sure it wasn't like that earlier the morning when she left.

When she got closer she saw that her Wicked wallpaper had been changed to that of Santana in a very suggestive pose, Finn glanced over Rachel's shoulder to see what she was looking at. When he saw the picture he froze he tried to speak but only achieved opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

"This is why you won't be my girlfriend isn't it?" Finn finally managed to splutter out. He looked flustered and confused.

"What?" Rachel asked equally confused by the picture and what Finn was implying.

"You're with her! She's the devil, you're going to regret taking her over me," Finn said angrily before storming out the house leaving a perplexed Rachel behind.

Only Rachel wasn't confused about Finn, she was baffled in how and why Santana would break into her room to do something as juvenile. She searched her room; nothing was out of place or missing. She was so confused she forgot to be angry.

* * *

Mike had been trying to track down this mystery girl but no matter what he done it seemed as if she would stay a mystery. The girls with names that began with T were well over a hundred. He could ask Santana for help, she would be able to find out in a day max but then he would be ruled out of the bet.

Mike went to his locker in hopes of getting another note, It was odd that he was so invested into this but he really felt that this was a good thing so he followed his gut.

He opened his locker and another note similar to the previous one drifted to the floor.

_Just wanted to say Hi, hope you have a great day. Enjoy football practice- T_

Mike smiled down at the note before folding it and slipping it into his pocket. He had to find this girl that much he knew and now he had a plan to do exactly that.

* * *

Tina and Santana watched Mike from the end of the passage.

"God, you really aren't a smart Asian are you? How are anonymous notes going to make him like you?" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against a locker.

"It's called being subtle Santana, an approach that you seemed to completely overlook regarding Rachel," Tina bit back.

"It's going to work…..probably," Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I know for a fact that Mike will look for me, and he'll find me and it will seem as if the whole idea for us to get together was his," Tina explained quietly.

"And that's why you are helping me get Rachel, because somewhere deep down there's a smart Asian hiding," Santana said with a wide grin in Tina's direction.

"I swear you have no idea how racist you are," Tina replied with a deadpan expression, one which Santana immediately matched with her own.

"I really do," Santana said seriously before cracking a smile.

Tina and Santana were soon joined by Quinn who had immediately noticed there looks of trouble even from the opposite side of the hallway. Without Quinn as a voice of reason those two would do something stupid and she knew it.

"You have a plan don't you?" Quinn said as a greeting.

"She's good," Tina mock whispered to Santana.

"Well hello to you Quinn," Santana said with mock politeness followed by a small bow.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you two were just standing here innocently not planning to do anything at all," Quinn said with her hands on her hips, a pose that often to be the start of a lecture in Santana's experience.

"Wow, you caught us. What a gift you have," Santana said sarcastically.

"I'm going to join the glee club and throw a small party in my honour which Rachel may or may not be at, which may or may not lead to her getting drunk and doing something regrettable which will soon lead to something way more meaningful…or end really badly for myself," Santana said in a thoughtful voice.

"That sounds like the worst idea you've ever come up with, and you once stole coach Sylvester's car. So what time's the party and what should I bring?" Quinn said after shaking her head in disbelief at Santana's newest plan.

"Didn't you just say it was a bad idea," Tina questioned Quinn.

"It is but that doesn't mean that I'm going to miss watching Santana crash and burn trying to get Rachel," Quinn said with a smirk and a light nudge at Santana.

"Haters be hating, let's get to glee, don't want to be late," Santana said with mock terror.

* * *

"So everyone, today we have an audition. Please welcome Santana," Mr Shue said clapping his hands along with the other members, except Finn who was sulking in one corner.

As Santana opened her mouth to say something, Finn coughed "Lesbian" in her direction.

"God!" Santana said looking upwards with a sigh. "While you're I find your lack of creativity astounding, your insults are even worse. Lesbian isn't an insult its common knowledge so suck it!"

Kurt and Mercedes yelled out in support of Santana, even Matt was in agreement with the intimidating cheerleader.

Rachel who had been silent throughout the whole exchange was looking at Finn with a mixture of anger and hurt that he could be so hurtful.

"I can't believe you would say something like that, we are glee club we are supposed to be accepting and I don't appreciate you taking your anger on me out on others," Rachel said, her words falling from her mouth in rapid succession.

That caught the rooms' attention; all eyes were on the two members. Santana just looked confused which seemed to be a repeat happening of late.

"So much drama, not that I don't love it but I really I kind of want to audition," Santana said, it was half true. She really just wanted to divert the attention from Rachel. The room turned to face attention as she started singing Everybody talks by Neon trees.

* * *

"Well since I nailed that and I'm the new glee member I'd like to throw a party in my honour. Friday, I expect you all to be there," Santana announced to the now dispersing glee club.

As they walked out they congratulated Santana on her song and place in the club. Finn slinked past without so much as eye contact.

Santana made to leave the room with Tina and Quinn but was stopped by Rachel who had grabbed hold of her arm.

"Thanks for that," Rachel said quietly.

"No problem," Santana replied.

Rachel walked passed her but before leaving she turned and faced Santana.

"I can't decide if it's creepy or sweet that you broke into my house. But I can tell you that my wallpaper hasn't changed since you've been over," Rachel said with a smirk leaving a stunned Santana behind.

* * *

Puck was so over this bet, he tried he failed. Screw it he preferred staying at home playing Mario way more anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, it's the party chapter, woo hoo. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Santana seemed to be taking this honouring herself thing to a new level even for her this party seemed slightly extreme. Quinn took in her surroundings; sure the Glee kids were all here but that in no way meant that this was a glee party. The party was packed with the majority of their school, jocks, cheerleaders, burnouts and the occasional glee clubber. The usual dorkyness of glee club has been replaced by so many tequila shots that Quinn was impressed everyone was still standing.

Mercedes was sitting on the sofa with Puck to her right; they seemed to be giggling at Kurt who had passed out earlier that evening. Finn sat drowning his sorrows in one corner while Artie was watching a drunk but still somehow coordinated Brittany table dance.

"Heyyy… Quitley, you seen Rachel yet?" A slightly intoxicated Santana asked from Quinn's right.

"Yeah, she just got here. You should check the kitchen," Quinn said before making a mental note to watch for any chance of Santana breaking out in tears as soon as she approached Rachel.

"Thanksss Q, hey we should get you a drink, you look a lil sober," Santana said grabbing on to Quinn as she lead them to the kitchen were all the drinks were stacked. At one point they had to stop and drag a wasted Matt out of the way before continuing to the kitchen.

Santana did not plan on getting drunk tonight, she had been sober the majority of it actually but when the clock struck 11 and there was still no Rachel she got a little drink. After she asked around and it seemed that Rachel was a no show, she decided to get full on wasted. Now that Rachel was here though that didn't seem like one of her better ideas.

"Shots," someone yelled from inside the kitchen.

Quinn and Santana barely managed their way into the kitchen before Santana had spotted who she had been searching for.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled out in her drunken tone before leaving Quinn side and joining Rachel's.

"Hello Santana," Rachel said politely, eyeing the drunken girl before her with caution. Rachel didn't know how Santana reacted when she was drunk; she had a feeling that it might be dangerous.

Just because Santana had been flirting with her, something she wasn't totally oblivious to didn't mean she wouldn't hit her if it came down to it.

"I-I thought you weren't c-c-coming… to my party," Santana chocked out before breaking out in tears. Quinn who was looking on didn't even try and hide her laughter as she watched Rachel's face turn into an expression of shock and distress. Rachel caught her eye and silently pleaded for help, Quinn just shrugged her shoulders before making a hasty retreat leaving Santana in Rachel's care.

"It's okay Santana, I'm here now," Rachel said awkwardly patting Santana's back.

"Yeah but you didn't want to. You just came for Finn…..or Quinn? probably Quinn. Everyone likes her more than me, because she's blonde and pretty and smart," Santana said through muffled sobs.

"Santana you are obviously intoxicated. I have no feelings toward Quinn and I think that even if I did your reaction would be severely inappropriate," Rachel said, as she got Santana a glass of water.

"To many….big words," Santana said holding her head in her hands trying to process what Rachel had said but failing each time.

Santana then quickly raised her head with a genuine smile covering her face. She quickly moved over to Rachel before quickly placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I like you to," Santana said in a happy tone before disappearing out the room leaving a once again speechless Rachel Berry behind.

* * *

Puck was trashed; he was sitting on the sofa with Mercedes giggling about the passed out Kurt on the floor. Earlier he had tried hitting on Quinn but she just replied with a "No way in hell, I would never be that drunk," before sauntering on her way.

He tried the same technique on Rachel a couple of minutes ago in the kitchen but she completely ignored him, maybe he needed some new techniques.

On the other hand Mercedes was pretty cool and they had quite a lot in common, maybe he was going for the wrong type of girl. And maybe Mercedes was the right type of girl. It was worth a shot Puck thought to himself.

"Hey Mercedes, want to go on a date some time?" Puck asked her lazily from his position on the couch.

"Mmm….yeah why not," Mercedes replied before resuming her previous activity which was throwing bottle caps at Kurt's sleeping form.

Puck grinned to himself, oh yeah he still had it. Know he could only hope that Mike would win the bet, so they wouldn't have to see Santana being all smug about it.

* * *

Tina had to pat herself on the back for once. So far she had managed to keep Santana from getting black out drunk, convinced Rachel to come tonight even if just for a while and now she was actually having a one on one conversation with Mike.

And despite this all being one of Santana's mastermind plans she found that she genuinely liked Mike and they had a lot in common.

Mike was busy explaining a new dance routine to her when from the corner of her eye she could see a commotion. Tina turned her head fully only to see Santana yelling at Finn.

"I'll be back in a second," Tina told Mike with an apologetic look.

Tina got to Santana's side the same time Quinn did but it was already too late because Santana had already thrown the first punch.

"You think you can handle me bitch, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You wanna go there with me?" Santana yelled at a furious looking Finn who was clutching his nose in agony, blood was spurting from it at a heavy pace.

Quinn and Tina quickly dragged Santana away before Finn had a chance to retaliate. Rachel had come in to see what the commotion was about and saw Santana hit Finn. Quickly she rushed to Finn's side to check if he was okay.

Once Rachel had made sure that Finn was okay she approached Santana.

"Well just when I thought you might have grown up a little you go pull a juvenile stunt like this. Obviously you aren't what you're pretending to be, and I'll make sure that you get thrown out of glee club for this," Rachel said in a quick and sharp tone, all the while glaring at Santana.

Santana's eyes filled up with tears, she tried to defend herself but before she could Rachel had walked back to Finn and was escorting him out the party. Their audience dispersed along with them returning to the party at hand.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were in the front yard when Rachel heard a voice calling her back.

"Hey Rach, wait up a second will you?" Puck called from the porch. Rachel made sure Finn was seated on a small patch of soft grass before she made her way over to Puck.

"What?" she asked with a sigh, half expecting another come on from the mohawked boy.

"Why are you defending Finn after what he done?" Puck asked with a genuinely confused expression.

"Don't you mean after what Santana done, that girl is out of control," Rachel said angrily.

"Finn was telling everyone that you were a slut and were cheating on him the entire time you guys were 'together'" Puck said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"What?" Rachel asked looking dumbstruck.

"Well his words were a lot worse than that but you get the picture," Puck said giving Rachel a sympathetic look.

Rachel turned and saw Finn still where she had left him. She made her way over to him quickly and swiftly kicked him in the side before promptly moving away. She had to make things right with Santana, her badass knight in no so shining armour.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Santana was beyond pissed after Rachel walked after with Finn. So she done what she knew how best, she drowned her sorrows with Quinn by her side. In the 10 minutes since Rachel had left the house after publically humiliating her, Santana had managed to get a totally smashed with Quinn who had matched her every drink with her own.

"I hate her…and those stupid short skirts and her retarded animal sweaters," Santana said swinging the bottle of Jack Daniels dangerously around her.

"Yeah, she way sucks," Quinn said from her position sprawled out on the couch.

"Pityyy… cause she be way hot," Santana said with a slight pout, she shifted her body on the couch so that she was currently half lying on Quinn.

Quinn tried to push the dead weight that was Santana off of her but after the first couple of failed attempts she promptly gave up.

"Good legs," Quinn said thoughtfully.

Santana stared at Quinn; her face was masked in an expression of disbelief. Quinn noticed and just responded with a shrug of her own.

The two of the girls were part of the final stragglers at the party, the only others still present seemed to barely be able to function. Santana knew that she would have to get them out of her house sooner or later but she was pretty sure that she would have to settle for later.

"Someone has to get these dumbasses out of my house," Santana said but made no move to get out of her position atop of Quinn.

"God, you're so clingy when you're drunk," Quinn said looking down at Santana who was now cuddling her right side.

"Shut up Sister Christian, you now you like it," Santana said with a suggestive smirk at Quinn.

"I am so out of your league it's insane," Quinn said pocking Santana in her ribs.

"Ow! Did you ever realise how pathetic your language gets when you're drunk," Santana said in a teasing tone.

"Still better than that Spanglish you break out whenever you're angry," Quinn retaliated with some of her own teasing.

"Blah, blah, whatever Quinnifer. You think Berry is real mad at me?" Santana asked in a completely different tune to the one she used before.

"Probably, but she might get over it….on the other hand it's Berry so she might hate you forever," Quinn said in a nonchalant tone, completely oblivious to the distressed expression on Santana's face.

"Why….why would you say something like that?" Santana spluttered before bursting into tears.

"You're getting me wet," Quinn said shifting away.

"The weirdest things turn you on don't they," Tina said, she had just entered the room and couldn't help teasing the uncomfortable looking Quinn.

"You are a really bad friend, where the hell have you been this entire time," Quinn asked shooting a glare at Tina who had made herself comfortable in the opposite chair.

"I spent the party talking to Mike and then we went out to get some ice cream, he just dropped me off back here a couple of minutes ago," Tina said with a content smile plastered across her face.

"Everyone gets to happy but me," Santana said, her voice muffled by Quinn sweater.

"So I'm guessing the plan didn't go well," Tina asked Quinn with a frown.

"Not even close to well," Quinn answered, causing Santana to bury herself even deeper into Quinn's sweater.

"Well when I came in Rachel was sitting on the porch talking to herself, maybe you can talk to her or something," Tina said, before she had finished her sentence though Santana had already sat up and was making her way to the front door.

Santana's journey took longer than expected as she kept stumbling and falling over fellow party goers that were strewn across the floor, well that and her own feet seemed to be sabotaging her journey as well.

The other two girls looked on, they shouted out words of encouragement. Well Tina did, Quinn was just trying her best to hold her giggles in and she seemed to be failing on that front.

Santana ripped the door open, causing it to bang loudly against the wall, which woke a couple of the wasted students littering her floor. Rachel sat a little way away from the door on the end of the white porch. She was looking out at the front yard seemingly entrapped in her own world.

Santana moved as quietly as possible but in her drunken state it was still pretty obvious that she was approaching. Santana lowered herself on a position next to the smaller girl and looked out at her front yard waiting for the other to speak first as she didn't trust herself to start this conversation.

There was silence at first and Santana looked out at her disastrous yard, more people were out there than there were inside. The grass was littered in cans, red cups and different colour streamers, Santana had no idea where the streamers had come from.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said breaking the silence, her voice just slightly above a whisper.

Santana just nodded, she wasn't sure what to say in this situation. Not just because she was drunk but she really had never found herself in a similar situation before.

"You were right and instead of thanking you like I should have I just accused you, I don't even know how to apologise for that," Rachel said, her voice was small and borderline emotional.

Santana reached out and put her arm around the smaller brunettes' shoulders, and squeezed her tightly before continuing.

"It's cool, I'm not completely innocent in this situation either," Santana said, not letting go of Rachel as she spoke.

"But you're a lot better than Finn though," Rachel said with a slight smile.

Santana knew that she should tell Rachel about the bet but she just couldn't. Rachel was finally giving her the attention she had craved; there was no way she was giving that up now. This probably wouldn't end well in the long run but she couldn't help herself because right now it felt pretty good.

"So does that mean you'll give me a shot," Santana said, her face filled to the brim with hope.

"You'll have to prove yourself, and maybe we should talk about that when you're a little more sober," Rachel said, her smile held all the promise that Santana was looking for.

"I'm pretty much a perfect score on your list," Santana whined.

"So that's why you broke into my room," Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you glad now that I did," Santana said with a childish pout.

"Maybe," Rachel replied with a sly smile.

They sat together in compatible silence for a couple of moments before Santana this time broke it.

"Hey, is that Finn. What happened to him," Santana said, she pointed to a crumpled figure on the edge of the grass.

"Probably drank too much," Rachel said with a shrug, and a not so innocent expression.

"I really don't want to know. But just so you know, I love it when you get tough," Santana said sweetly to a grinning Rachel.

From inside the house Tina and Quinn who had been watching the entire scene unfold high fived one another before heading upstairs to crash in the spare room to pass out. When they got there however, Mercedes's and Puck were already asleep and snuggling. The girls turned to each other with confused expressions before making their way to Santana's room to get some sleep before tomorrow's clean up.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aww this story is coming to an end, probably about two chapters left._

* * *

Santana and Quinn had been locked in Santana's room for hours now in preparation for the date that was to take place that night. Santana had given up playing cool about an hour earlier when she got a text from Rachel confirming their plans and squealed, she actually squealed, leaving Quinn too shocked to even function for a good couple of minutes.

"I don't do dates or romance or any of this. It is no way going to end well," Santana said in a whiny voice directed at Quinn who was standing behind her doing her hair.

"Shut up, this whole thing was your idea. You wanted Rachel, now you have a shot so don't screw it up," Quinn replied tugging a little harder than necessary on Santana's hair.

"Ow! Seriously Quinn, seriously!" Santana said, slapping Quinn's hand in annoyance more so than pain.

"God, I have no idea why she even gave you a chance. You're like an overgrown child," Quinn said returning back to the task at hand.

"How dare you! I am not overgrown, I am perfectly proportioned unlike some stick figures," Santana retorted glaring at Quinn through the mirror in front of her.

"Where is Tina? Handling you is like a full time job, a job that I don't get paid to do," Quinn asked with a role of her eyes.

"Tina's getting her mack on with Mike, so she'd gonna be late," Santana said crudely.

"You have no tact at all," Quinn said in reply.

"Mm yet were still such close friends, says something about you doesn't it," Santana said with a faux thoughtful expression gracing her features.

"Once again, shut up," Quinn said tugging harder at Santana's locks this time and smirking when the darker girl winced.

"Okay that's it! I let your skinny ass down easy the first time but now its war," Santana said quickly getting to her feet before starting to circle the blonde girl.

"Oh I'm so afraid, whoever will rescue me?" Quinn said in mock terror as she folded her arms across her chest looking unimpressed by Santana's display.

Before Quinn could react Santana pounced onto her, tackling her to the ground before tickling the blonde girl till she begged for mercy. Half way through Tina walked in, she stopped by the door and watched the scene before her.

"Sometimes I swear the two of you are dating and that Rachel is just a decoy for your doomed romance," Tina said, startling the girls from their tickle war.

"If I was into Quinn and I was on top of her like this, trust me tickling would be the last thing we'd be doing," Santana said grinning from her position on top of Quinn.

"Okay gross, excuse me while I go scrub my brain clean of that disturbing image," Quinn said pushing Santana off her and getting to her feet.

"Great, we spend hours getting you cleaned up and now you look like a homeless tramp…..once again," Quinn said looking down at the dishevelled Santana who's perfectly curled hair was messy once again.

Santana got up off of the floor to inspect herself in her mirror; she quickly shook her hair and then disappeared into her wardrobe before emerging with a completely different outfit from the one that Quinn had worked so hard on. Santana wore a dark tank top covered by a leather jacket, skinny black jeans and black stripper boots.

"Why do you even own shoes like that," Tina said pointing at the shoes in question as she did so.

"In case of an emergency," She replied innocently.

"What? In case the world runs out of strippers and you're there only hope," Quinn deadpanned.

"Duh! That's why you're the smart one Quinn and why Tina probably isn't all that Asian," Santana replied playfully.

"Okay so I'm out, you two can stay here. Maybe Tina can help relieve all that…tension you have," Santana said to Quinn wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Santana said opening the door and slipping through just before the pillow Quinn had hurtled at her could get its target.

* * *

Santana hated to admit that for once she was incredibly nervous; she had even tried to smooth out her leather jacket several times just to calm her. It did not work. She parked her car before the Berry residence and tried to build up enough courage to actually go to the door. It took her four attempts but she eventually managed. She rang the doorbell and waited.

She hoped Rachel answered the door, she could only deal with so much in one night and meeting the parents could cause an instant heart attack on her part, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Hi," a cheery voice greeted her. It was Rachel; for once her prayers had been answered.

"Hey Rach," Santana said reverting back to her cocky self. Santana gave Rachel a once over and her mouth fell open in shock. Rachel looked good, real good.

The small diva was wearing a tight white sweater and dark wash jeans. And Santana could not look away, animal sweaters were great and all but this was even better.

"Shall we go Santana or are you just planning to stare all night," Rachel asked with an amused smile.

"Well if it's okay with you I'd really like to keep staring," Santana said with a grin that grew when she saw Rachel blush slightly.

Rachel slapped Santana playfully before making her way down the drive and towards Santana's car. They bantered playfully with one another the entire drive, before arriving at their final destination.

"Breadstix?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Firstly, everyone loves breadstix and secondly, yes they do have vegan meals I called ahead," Santana said quickly, defending her favourite restaurant.

Rachel smiled, she was touched that Santana both knew and remembered that she was a vegan and that she even went out of her way to make Rachel comfortable.

The date lasted a couple of hours; they chatted while Santana resisted sneaking the breadsticks into her purse, she finally gave in and when she did Rachel just laughed it off and called it sweet. This was the first real date either had ever had and so far it was looking good.

When they finished off in the restaurant they paid and made their way back to Santana's car.

"Hey, you want to come over to my place for a while?" Santana asked shyly.

Instead of answering Rachel just gave her a sceptical look.

"Oh no I don't mean like that, just to hang out," Santana said rectifying her previous error.

"Sure," Rachel said beaming.

The trip was short and full of relaxed chatter not unlike the trip to Breadstix. When they arrived at Santana's mansion like house which Rachel had just recently attended a party at they headed straight to Santana's room.

"So this is pretty much it," Santana waved her arm to indicate her room.

"It's so….you," Rachel said sweetly looking at her surroundings. The walls were black, and the room was decorated in eclectic pieces that fit well with Santana's personality.

"I could say the same about yours," Santana rebuffed quickly.

"I keep forgetting that you broke into my house," Rachel said in a mock outraged voice.

"Yes but you did say it was sweet. Can I get you something to drink?" Santana asked heading back to her door.

"Just water please," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home," Santana said before heading to the kitchen.

Santana couldn't believe how well this was going; she never got along this well with someone. Rachel was genuinely the perfect girl for her and now that she knew that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. A slam of the door shook Santana from her thoughts; she quickly headed back to her room with Rachel's water. When she got there however there was no Rachel in sight, all that remained was a white sheet of paper on her bed.

Santana picked it up and quickly saw why Rachel had left so fast. It was the contract Mike, Puck and she had signed and if Rachel saw this then she now knew about the bet.

"Dammit Puck," Santana sighed sadly as she fell onto her bed with a loud thud.

Santana took her phone from her pocket and wrote two quick texts:

_Rachel, please let me explain. I hope you get home safe, just reply so that I know you're at home- Santana_

_Yo Q, shit got real. Rachel knows what do I do now? – San_


	11. Chapter 11

_New chapter, hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

A couple of minutes after she had sent the texts she received two replies in rapid succession.

_What did you do? - Quinn_

_I'm home please leave me alone, it's the least you can do- Rachel_

Santana felt even more deflated but Rachel's flat out rejection that she had ever thought she would be, the hope that Quinn could help her was probably the only thing keeping her sober.

Santana huffed at Rachel's reply but respected her wishes and so she didn't reply. Quinn's text however she quickly replied to, needing the girls help in fixing the situation.

_She found out about the bet and she's pissed. I don't know what to do. Pleeeeeeeeease help me Quinn- S_

_Okay this is what we're going to do, you are going to get some sleep and tomorrow I'll figure something out to help with your dilemma- Q_

_Thanks Quinsy, you're a good friend- S_

For once she didn't even question Quinn which left the other girl more than a little worried. Santana changed and attempted to get a good night rest before the busy day that she knew tomorrow would be.

* * *

Santana was awakened by a loud banging that sounded like it came from a fair distance away; she looked up at the clock with groggy trying to make out the time. It was 7 o clock and that was not putting Santana in a better mood than she already been in last night.

Agh, last night, she couldn't believe how well it had gone and then how amazingly she had been able to screw it up, she didn't even have to open her mouth this time.

Santana sighed and rolled out of bed, she quickly threw on a hoodie and didn't bother to change out of her pyjama shorts as she knew it was just Quinn being annoyingly early as usual. That girl really had to work on her timing.

"God Quinn it's early!" Santana said as she threw the door open.

"Yeah, don't dress on account of us," Puck said grinning from his position behind Quinn.

Instead of just Quinn she was greeted by a variety of faces, Puck, Mike, Tina and Brittany all flanked Quinn.

"Oh please like I've got any modesty left between the five of you," Santana said rolling her eyes, leaving the door open as she made her way to the kitchen expecting the other to take her lead.

"She has a point," Tina said hopping on to a bar stool in the kitchen. Mike positioned himself at her back, leaning into Tina comfortably he smiled lovingly to her. Brittany lifted herself to sit on the counter, which Puck and Quinn were both leaning on.

Santana put on a pot of coffee, there was no way she would get through this without a heavy dose of caffeine to keep her going.

"You know I made that happen right?" Santana asked Mike with a raised eyebrow as she motioned between him and Tina.

"I already told him that you sent me after him, and that I wrote the notes," Tina said smugly, squeezing Mikes hand as she did.

"Why do you feel the need to destroy all my happiness Wu Tang?" Santana sighed unhappily.

"Could we please focus on the issue at hand?" Quinn snapped before Tina could retort.

"Yeah! Like why aren't Quinn and I together?" Puck added to the conversation.

"We would be a smoking couple," Puck said when Quinn just looked at him blankly.

"Ew!," was the blondes only response.

"Quinn can't date you because she likes dolphins as much as me," Brittany said quietly, she appeared deep in though and was oblivious to the looks the others were giving her.

"What the hell does that even mean," Puck said after a long pause.

"Oh trust me you really don't want to know because that would just ruin the fantasy you've been living," Santana smile knowingly as she replied to Puck.

"Seriously Brittany you have to learn how to filter these thing, because that just got to be way too much information," Tina said shaking her when she finally figured out what the ditzy blonde was referring to.

"I have no idea what's even happening," Mike said to the room.

"You're not alone man," Puck said equally confused.

"Ok that's enough! Please try to focus," Quinn said clapping her hands to get the others attention before Santana explained Brittany's 'dolphins are just gay sharks' to the boys.

"Yeah, why are we here again?" Puck asked genuinely baffled.

"Oh my God, I've told you like 7 times already. Santana screwed up big time with Rachel and we need help to try and figure out how to fix it," Quinn said sighing in annoyance at the boy's ignorance.

"Okay then let's think," Puck said in mock determination.

Santana had a feeling that this so called meeting of the mind would not end out to be all to helpful for her but she had a cup of coffee in her already so she knew it wouldn't be as bad as 10 minutes before. The whole room looked to be in deep though about to help Santana in her dilemma, both Brittany and Puck seemed to be concentrating so hard that they seemed to be in pain.

"Choclate?" Puck suggested after a while.

"She's a vegan," Santana quickly replied.

"Flowers?" Tina said.

"She has allergies," Santana replied again.

"Seriously San, You couldn't chose anyone more high maintenance could you?" Quinn said rolling her eyes at all the rebuffs coming from Santana.

"Why don't you just sing to her?" Brittany suggested, she had given up the heavy concentration and was just grinning now.

"That's actually a pretty good suggestion, we all know how much Rachel loves Glee," Quinn said nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah thank for all the help from you and your crack team here," Santana said sarcastically.

"If it wasn't for Brittany we might have been brainstorming in this kitchen for a good couple of hours.

"San?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" Santana replied.

"Shut up. I have a really good plan," Quinn said sharply.

"You better because those two are playing with the dishwasher," Santana said pointing to Puck and Brittany who were pushing random button on the machine. "And the Asians are making out in my kitchen."

Quinn just grinned before beckoning the darker girl closer and letting her in on their plan.


	12. Chapter 12

_So this is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've ever had, including the time you made us join the Cheerio's," Santana said through her teeth releasing an annoyed hiss in Quinn's direction.

"Oh yeah because all your ideas were just brilliant" Quinn retorted quickly.

"Ah, yeah they were," Santana said with her hand firmly resting on her hip.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to break into Rachel's house, again, and wait for her naked on her bed," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"That is a good idea, who wouldn't want me on their bed," Santana said motioning to her body.

"Oh God are we talking about your horrible plan, yet again," Tina said as she came up to join the girls conversation.

"It's a full proof plan," Santana attempted to defend herself.

"Yeah, up until the point where she finds you and calls the police. That or she'll just mace you and then beat you into oblivion," Tina said, stating what both she and Quinn were thinking out loud.

Santana just looked between them before rolling her eyes and conceding in defeat.

"Bitch stop stalling and just do this already," Quinn said shoving Santana forward lightly.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch," Santana said glaring at Quinn.

"Still stalling," Quinn said in a sing song voice.

"Fine," Santana said in a determined tone before turning around and marching off.

Santana quickly made her way up the risers leaving Quinn and Tina at the bottom at their outdoor table which was quickly being filled with other students enjoying the sunshine outside.

The band that was seated in the fully formed crowd started to play, causing everyone's attention to land on Santana who was now the sole person left on the top of the steps.

"Yo losers, listen up I have something to say," Santana said into the mike.

The entire quad became silent and all turned their attention to Santana.

"Dude, where did that mike come from, she didn't have that did she?" Puck said breaking the silence. Quinn quickly punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees in one swift motion.

"It was just a question…." Puck grunted before returning to sit quietly on his previously vacant seat.

Santana stood in front of the entire school, everyone staring at her and as much as she loved people staring at her this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Her nerves were getting the better of her so she knew she would have to do this now. She scanned the bustling student body for one specific body; she soon spotted Rachel at the back of the crowed.

The girl did not even look mildly interested as to why Santana was doing what she was doing.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I screwed up. I know you think I'm just some dumb shallow jock who asked you out as a joke but that's not true, I really do like you, I just used the bet as an excuse to go after you cause I didn't have the guts to do it alone," Santana said, her voice was confident but her eyes were firmly fixed to the ground avoiding Rachel's gaze that she knew would make her feel even worse.

"Santana for president!" Brittany yelled from her position on the floor in front of Quinn.

"No sweetie, just no," Quinn said lightly patting the girl on the head.

"Hey, why didn't you hit her," Puck asked quickly before receiving yet another slap from Quinn.

"Shut up," Quinn hissed at the mohawked boy.

Santana glared in the boy's direction with a raised brow to indicate that she was not impressed with his interruption before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Rachel I get it if you can't forgive me but I want to sing you a song anyway, cause you like glee and it seems like a good way to let you know how I feel," Santana said.

The band started playing once again, only this time Santana sang with them.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Before Santana could get to the next verse she noticed Rachel fleeing from the field and toward the school building. Everyone else seemed to notice this to.

"Oh snap, bitch just ran out," Mercedes said stating the obvious to both Kurt and everyone within hearing distance, which was pretty much everyone.

"Thank you for that deduction," Kurt replied sarcastically, flipping his hair as he spoke.

"This is bad right?" Tina asked Quinn in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, Santana is going to be so smug that my plan didn't work. I hate when she gets smug," Quinn said with a sigh.

"Not exactly what I meant," Tina said motioning to a frozen Santana, who was now being jeered by students.

"Go after her"

"You're way hotter than her anywhere"

"You will never have her, she's mine"

"Dolphins"

Santana broke out of her trance like state at the mention of dolphins and quickly made her way after Rachel but not before retorting to their comments first.

"I know Quinn, Puck stop being a perv, Jew Fro I swear I'm going to kick your ass later and Brittany, Thanks," Santana said shooting Brittany a small smile before making her way through the students and after Rachel.

A cheer went up behind her which was quickly followed by a team Finn vs. team Santana brawl.

Santana headed directly for the auditorium, she quietly made her way to the stage where a small figure was visibly sitting on the stage.

Rachel's head was in her hands and the small girl was shaking slightly, the closer Santana got the more she could see that the diva was crying in small continuous sobs that wracked her body.

Santana approached her and sat next to her, they sat in silence, the only sounds coming from Rachel and her subsiding sobs.

"I knew this would happen, everyone just thinks that I'm a joke. Just because I have goals and I'm always targeted for bulling then that must mean I have no real feelings right. It's all just a game, just when you get my hopes up that someone like you would be interested in me, you shatter them," Rachel said, her crying had stopped and its place was a sad acceptance of defeat.

"I am interested in you, it was just so hard to build up the courage to actually do something about it because we all know you're a perfectionist and I'm probably the furthest from perfect you could get," Santana said her head bent in shame.

"You did publically humiliate yourself for me," Rachel said with a small grin.

"And I would be happy to do it again if you want proof that I'm serious," Santana said with a grin of her own.

"You realise this is going to take a lot of work, if you want a relationship there's a lot we have to work on," Rachel said a serious expression taking over her features.

"Oh I know, but I got Quinn and Tina to help me with that," Santana said sweetly.

"So what do we do now?" Santana asked.

Rachel didn't reply to her question instead she tugged the darker girl towards her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I can think of a couple of things," Rachel said wiggling her brows.

"Oh this is already so worth it," Santana said grinning wickedly.

* * *

_The song is: You deserve much better than me by Hinder_


End file.
